Labor of Love Rehash
by Porter Bailey
Summary: What if Baldwin's delivery had taken place at a hospital? Mpreg birth content, Baldwin Lips.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry I've been acting strange these past few days, but it was because I wanted to ask you, Ms. Lulu Latoya Lips, will you marry me?"

"Oh, cupcake! I had no idea!" Lips gasped, dropping Attila, "Well, my answer is-"

Daniel didn't get to hear the end of Lulu's sentence. An overwhelming tightness gripped his stomach, a pain similar yet more intense than he'd experienced in the last day or so. It rocked him, he was unsure of how to react. He let out an involuntary moan, holding his stomach. Lulu's excited smile fell upon noticing her boyfriend was in pain. Dan remained hunched over on the floor. The gripping agony was now seizing his entire body. Lulu hastily knelt down in front of him.

"Are you alright? What's wrong?" She asked.

"…it hurts," Dan breathed. It was all he could say.

"What does…?" The sentence trailed off. Her eyes widened when she noticed his hands folded around his belly. "No…no, no, no. Are you-"

"I thought I was just having stomach cramps from the stress, but…they've been coming and going. I even felt it on the plane."

"You think…you think the babies are coming? Now?"

"I'm afraid so," he grimaced, hunching over on the floor.

"Alright, alright. Um, let's get up. Slowly."

Lulu took Daniel's arms and guided him off the ground. Chaos continued to ensue around them, but the couple seemed to be in their own little world. Daniel's grip on Lulu's tentacles tightened. He seemed to be in some state of shock.

"Hey," Lulu said, making him look at her, "It'll be okay, but we need to get you to a hospital."

"Sooner the better," Baldwin agreed.

She stuck one of his arms around her shoulders, and one of hers around his torso.

"I gotcha'," she assured him.

Baldwin nodded, trying to breathe. Lulu's head was swimming as she struggled to think of what to do next. She knew she had to stay calm, but take control of the situation. Knowing her boyfriend, he was already panicking internally. She didn't want the internal to become external. She looked around the restaurant, which was in utter chaos at this point. Not wanting to waste time, Lulu let out a shrill whistle, as piercing as she could manage it. The frantic activity screeched to a dead halt.

"Hey you!" she hollered at the looming hairless cat, "where's the nearest hospital?!"

The cat squinted, padding over to the squid and seahorse. He leaned in close to the couple. Baldwin was quaking at being so close to such a large animal, and one that could easily eat them, but Lips tried to suppress her anxiety and focus.

"We, um, we need to get to a hospital. Is there one nearby?" Lulu managed.

"Oh, if that's all," the cat's voice boomed, "there's one a few tanks away. It serves on a multispecies level, so you should be fine."

"Th-thank you," Dan choked out.

He wrapped his hand tighter around Lulu's shoulder, as he braced for the returning pain. Lulu settled Attila in her bag, "I don't think you can walk that far. I'll carry you," she said to Dan.

"I'm too heavy," he grimaced, shaking his head.

"I can take you, if you'd like," said the cat, and looked at all the anxious fish students, "all of you."

"What do you think, cupcake?" Lips asked Baldwin.

He hesitated. He was afraid of heights, and speed, and giant cats. But his fear of pain, and the fear for the babies' wellbeing, won out. "Okay."

And that's how they all ended up riding on the back of a giant hairless cat, crossing several habitats at a time, at a smooth accelerated pace. Most of the students were whooping and hollering about what a ride it was, but Lulu was too focused on her laboring boyfriend to pay much attention, and Baldwin was focusing on trying not to throw up.

"Danny, I want you to know," Lulu sighed, "about your proposal-"

Baldwin cupped a sweaty palm over her mouth, "It can wait," he groaned, forcing an uncomfortable smile. He was privately quite happy, lying in Lulu's arms the way he was, but the pain was ruining it for him. And it was awful. Baldwin tried to stay still, but at the very least his back was cramping brutally. Lulu could feel him tensing up when the pain hit, his hand wrapping tightly around her right tentacle. He seemed intently focused, quietly leaning his head into her shoulder.

"You're doing well, given the circumstances," Lulu said, her lips pecking his clenched fist.

He gave stunted chuckle through the grimace. They could feel the cat slowing his gallop. The bright white lights of the hospital shone in the dark of the evening. Ms. Lips gathered her pained boyfriend into her arms, carefully sliding off the neck of the cat. The student body of Baldwin's class alighted shortly behind. They reached the door and Lips turned back to the cat, giving a brief nod of thanks.

Lulu helped Dan get to the check-in desk of the ER, where he proceeded to hunch over the counter, head in hands. The nurse, who was a lizard, glanced up at the odd fish couple.

"Hi," Lulu began, "I'm, I mean, he's…we're…well, it's a little tricky…"

Suddenly the students began talking over one another, each making his or her voice louder in order to be heard. Ms. Lips tried to shush them calmly, but the activity was just too frenetic. Dan could see her looking a frazzled and anxious, and something inside him snapped.

"Will everyone just SHUT UP?!" He cried out.

The ER fell into a dead silence, all eyes on the distressed seahorse.

"Thank you," Baldwin said. He immediately turned to the nurse at the desk, spouting out his name, birthdate, and information regarding his pregnancy.

"Are all these kids yours?" the nurse asked, glancing at the crowd of students behind them. Bea, Oscar, and Milo gave a small wave.

"In a sense," Baldwin sighed.

"They won't be in the room during the delivery, though," Lulu quickly added.

"Thank Cod…" Dan mumbled.

The nurse called over another worker, who immediately fetched the pained seahorse a wheelchair. He took it gratefully, clenching the armrest with one hand while continuing to grip Lips' tentacle with the other.

"We can take you back now and get you settled," a different nurse said. This one was a gerbil.

Baldwin nodded, trying to breathe through the latest contraction. Lips petted his hair, attempting to comfort him the best she knew how. The nurse eyed Ms. Lips' bag, where Attila was chewing on the edge of the purse.

"Um, ma'am, we don't allow pets in this facility-"

"For the love of all that is good and holy," Baldwin growled through the pain, "do NOT say anything about the cat-fish!"

The nurse clammed up, but another nurse insisted that at the very least, the cat-fish could not go beyond the waiting room. Lulu chuckled at Baldwin's strained exhibition of love, and kissed Daniel's perspiring forehead. She pulled Attila out of her bag and walked over to the students.

"Bo Gregory, you're good with animals, aren't you?"

"Oh, yes ma'am, Ms. Lips."

"Watch my Attila for me. Don't let him wander."

Attila let out a mew of protest, but was ultimately comfortable in Bo's fins. Lulu hurried back to her boyfriend's side. Daniel took one of her tentacles in his shaking hand; the other gripped the armrest of the wheelchair.

"We'll come, too!" Bea piped up, dragging along Milo and Oscar.

"Uh, guys? I-Is that such a good-?" Oscar started.

"We can help!" Milo added.

The seahorse's hands clenched; his blood boiled. He was about to snap to snap again, but Lips interrupted him.

"Look, I know how badly you guys wanted us to get back together, and now that we are, we really need some time alone. Can you manage the rest of the students while we're gone?"

"Oh, totally!" Bea chimed.

"Great. Thank you." Ms. Lips said.

Lulu walked beside the wheelchair as it was being pushed briskly down the hall.

"You're good!" Dan said.

"I'm a counselor for a reason, honey," she said, "let's go have some babies."

LBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLB

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!"

The contraction got tighter and tighter. Baldwin shoved his fist deeper into the mattress. He thanked Cod he was not in a public ward. His breathing was a little frantic; water ran rapidly through the tubes taped down on his gills. Despite the fact that the medical tape was itchy on his neck, the tubing was definitely more comfortable than the bulky watersuit. Lulu Lips sat in a nearby chair, anxiety welling inside of her. Daniel's body visibly relaxed, letting out a gasp of relief. He leaned back against the pillow, cupping his hands over his face.

"Doing okay?" Lulu asked.

"Despite popular belief, this is not easy," Dan chuckled.

"I'm sorry." She rested one of her tentacles on his shoulder. He took in one of his hands, and bussed it against his lips.

"I'll live," he sighed.

"Oh Cod…what do I do? How can I help?"

"You're here. That's all I care about. Besides, I've done enough damage."

Lu cocked her head. "Why do you say that?"

Dan sat on the side of the bed, his tail hanging to the floor. "Are you kidding? I ruined your vacation, Lu! I interrupted your trip, I insulted you, insulted your pet, maxed out my credit card...okay, that one wasn't my fault…insulted you again, and messed up my own proposal by going into labor. Not to mentioned I ruined the kids' chance of ever getting to go on a field trip ever again, and I'm probably going to get fired when we get home! I am officially the worst teacher in the history of Freshwater High."

"You're not having a good weekend, are you?" Lulu smirked.

Dan sighed, letting his head hang for a moment.

"Alright, I can't comment on your quality as a teacher. Never been your student, but you didn't ruin my trip. I wanted you to come from square one."

He peeked up at his girlfriend. "Wait…you did? But, you never asked."

"Because I knew you'd drop everything and do it! And I knew you needed the time off for your leave. And…well…" she continued.

"And? And what?"

"I needed some time alone with my thoughts."

Baldwin's chest clenched. "Something wrong?"

"No, everything's great. It's just, we've been together for almost a year, and with the babies coming soon, I was thinking…I was thinking I might marry you."

The seahorse blushed deeply. "You were?"

"I decided to get away for a bit, try to give it some serious thought."

Dan smiled faintly, but it turned into a grimace when the pain hit again. He doubled over, his tail tensing and curling with the tightening.

"Cod, what do I do? How can I…oh!" Lulu pulled his hands into her grip. "Look at me. Breathe, alright?"

"Huh?"

"Breathe. Like in the class, remember?"

The squid and seahorse tried the rhythmic breathing for a moment, waiting for the contraction to pass. It finally eased up, and Dan leaned his head into Lu's chest.

"Okay," he groaned, "I'm done. I want the babies out now, please."

"I don't think it works like that," Lulu grinned, "but if it's any consolation, I think you're doing well. Especially seeing how this definitely wasn't part of your plan."

"Well, you're here. That was part of it."

Lulu thought for a moment. "Were you really worried you'd have the girls while I wasn't there? Is that why you followed me?"

"Part of it. When the doctor told me it'd be any day now…I believed him this time. I just wanted you to…I didn't want you to miss…"

"Why didn't you just ask me to stay? I would have."

"I got nervous…I knew if you stayed, I'd definitely have to propose. I didn't know how ready I was. And I didn't want to ruin your trip."

"I'm flattered by how much effort you actually made."

"I wanted you to know how sorry I was. I know I messed up."

Lulu joined her boyfriend on the bed, wrapping one tentacle around his shoulders.

"You didn't mess up; you were nervous. You didn't know what to say. Besides, you think I didn't know you had Bea talking in your ears?"

"The 'diddly-doo' gave it away, huh?"

"You think?"

His smile fell. "But, we're okay?"

Lips pretended to mull it over, before finally kissing him on the cheek. "Yeah, we're fine."

"Good. I didn't set up that nursery in your house to just pack it up again."

"OUR house, silly."

"Right," Baldwin paused, "our house."

He'd forgotten how much had changed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh, this is taking FOREVER," Bea groaned, "It's been at least two hours. Does anyone have a deck of cards? Wait, what am I saying? I have a cellphone."

"I'm glad you came to your senses. Thought you were going crazy for a sec," Shellsea said.

"It might take a lot longer," Jumbo said.

"How do you mean?" Albert asked.

"Scientifically speaking, the estimated times for a seahorse's delivery has a huge range."

Oscar peered up from his handheld game. "Such as?"

"It could be anything from a few hours, to as long as a few days!" Jumbo laughed awkwardly.

"Oh guh-reat! Never takes that long on TV…" Bea sighed, eying the 15% battery of her phone. The likelihood of its life continuing more than a few more hours was not likely, and she didn't have her charger.

"Are you saying we could be stranded here?" Albert squeaked.

"Hey, as long as I'm not in class, I'll stay here until the ends of the earth! Mama's happy." Shellsea said, winking at the two Steve's.

"Man, we get them back together, but we don't even get to witness the miracle of life? This fieldtrip bites," Milo whined.

"Uh, Milo, I'm not sure I'd WANT to see that," Oscar said. He peered over his brother's shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Makin' a card for Mr. B."

"Where'd you get the crayons and paper?" Oscar asked.

"From that kid over there. He keeps shooting spitballs at me, but it was worth it. See? Here's Baldwin, and Ms. Lips," Milo pointed to the different, poorly shaped doodles.

"What are those pea things?" Bea asked.

"Duh, they're the babies! C'mon Bea, don't you know a baby when you see one!"

"I hate babies. Creepy little gremlins with their tiny fins. And their drool. Why would anyone want that?" Shellsea muttered.

"I think babies are kind of nice. I might have some someday," Bea said.

"Well, I think babies are adorable! They're just so squishy, you know?" Finberly cooed.

"But what happens when they cry? And you don't know what they want? And then you hyperventilate!" Albert cringed.

"Yeah, babies make me kinda queasy," added Esmargot, wiping a line of mucus from under her lips.

"Babies would make interesting test subjects for lasers…" Jumbo said, clearly in his own little world.

"Gee, I hope Baldwin and Lips are doing okay," said Bea.

"I mean, he IS a bit older than normal. It won't be easy on him," Oscar added.

"Are you kidding me? That man is practically a superhero! He can do anything!" Milo cheered.

LBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLB

"I can't do this!" Baldwin groaned.

He leaned against the windowpane, trying to ride out the latest in a series of brutal contractions. Lulu looked up from her phone. She had been texting her mother, keeping her informed on the situation. Daniel had been pacing, more like hopping, around the room for the past twenty minutes. He thought the movement might ease the pains, but mostly he was trying to distract himself. Ms. Lips got up from her seat and went to her boyfriend.

"I can't do it. I just can't. I cave. Seahorse down," he moaned. "Shoot me."

"But you're doing great, Cupcake."

Baldwin let out a pitiful groan in response.

He wrapped one hand around his clenching stomach, the other keeping a tight grip on the IV pole. Lulu's tentacle wrapped around that hand, while the second tentacle was rubbing the small of his back. He tried the rhythmic breathing for the millionth time, to no avail. There was too much to focus on. Daniel was trying to balance on his tail, continue breathing evenly, count the length of the contractions and how far apart they were, and above all trying to keep a tight grip on his sanity.

Under her touch, Lulu felt the clench of his hand begin to relax. "Easing up?"

"Mm," he nodded.

She kissed the nape of his neck; she could feel him shaking.

"You alright?"

"I…no…no, I'm scared," Dan found himself saying.

"Why?" Lulu asked, truly concerned.

The pregnant seahorse turned to face the squid, propping himself up by leaning against the window.

"I just keep thinking about how we're not in the tanks right now."

"You are looking a little dry."

Lulu rubbed her tentacle against the side of his cheek. A bit of dried skin came off against her touch. The tubes were helping Daniel to breathe easily, but unlike a watersuit, were doing little to nothing to hydrate his body. He was also much paler, the stress of the delivery causing his pigment to change.

"No, I'm fine, but I am worried…what if the babies have a hard time breathing once they're born?"

"Oh Danny, I'm sure the doctors will know what they're doing. The girls will be fine," Lulu gave him a brave smile.

"How are you always so sure of everything? Maybe they've never dealt with a seahorse delivery before! I mean, they certainly didn't have a gown in my size."

It was true. They had given him a gown meant for their smallest mammal patients, but it was still much too big for a seahorse. He had admitteded to enjoying wearing clothing that was, for once, too big, but the gown proved to be quite bulky.

Lulu ignored the last part. "It's possible they haven't. Not likely, but possible. The girls will probably get tubing similar to yours."

"But what if their sensitive skin can't handle the dry air?"

"They'll be fine, Danny, but you can't worry yourself sick like this. It doesn't help."

She guided him back to the bed and made him sit down. He lay back against the head of the bed. Lulu sat down beside him, petting his outstretched tail.

"I don't know. I wish we were back in Freshwater," he said.

"It'd make things easier, I'll admit. But what a story we can tell them, huh?" Lulu grinned.

Dan smiled. "I suppose. My family will be so mad with me that they couldn't be here."

"My parents won't be pleased, either."

"I still haven't met them."

"Yeah," she sighed, "they just live so far away...it's hard for us to get together."

"Do they...know of me?"

"Of course! You think I wouldn't tell them?"

"No, no. But...do they think I'm...that this whole thing is weird?" He folded his hands over his stomach.

She hesitated. "Admittedly, a little. I mean, people might think this is a bit weird, Cupcake."

Baldwin chewed his lip. "Do YOU think I'm weird?"

Ms. Lips chuckled. "You are undoubtedly the weirdest man I've ever met!"

Baldwin looked crestfallen. "Oh..."

"It's why I love you, silly."

Daniel let out a soft laugh of relief, blushing at her sentiment.

"I missed you," he said.

"We weren't exactly apart very long, hon."

"I don't care. I still missed you."

She shook her head in disbelief, rolling her eyes. Lulu leaned over and kissed him firmly on the lips. They remained in this moment of passion for almost a full minute before Daniel finally pushed her away. Lulu immediately noticed his pained expression.

"Another?" She asked.

Dan winced, pressing his fist to the middle of his chest, just above his contracting pouch. He let out a few pained noises, clenching Lulu's outstretched tentacle with his spare hand. His heart practically stopped as he felt a strange release of pressure beneath the hand near his area was swiftly dampening. His breath hitched as he looked inside his gown. The opening of the pouch was much wider than it had been, and was now leaking fluid.

"What is it? What's that on your gown?" Lulu asked with concern.

"Nurse," is how he responded.

"Huh?"

"Call a nurse, okay?" He asked, his voice quavering under the strain of trying to stay calm.

"O-Okay."

Lulu unsteadily stood up from the bed, and hurried over to the phone on the wall. She picked up the receiver and pressed the nurse call button. Daniel watched on, trying to quell his anxiety, continuing to press against the fissure at the top of his stomach.

"Hello? Yes this is 202. He needs…we need a nurse," Lips spoke into the phone, "well, he, um, there's some kind of fluid…I don't know. The contractions are worse, and…look, just get down here! My husband needs help! Thank you!"

She angrily slammed the phone back onto the wall. Daniel still looked on, his cheeks flushed. A small smile creeped on his face. Ms. Lips breathed heavily, trying to calm herself.

She looked over at Baldwin. She first noticed the growing damp spot on his gown, then his awkward smile.

"What?" she asked.

"You called me your 'husband'," he smirked.

Her face reddened. "I panicked. I was frustrated and I thought it might be more impactful."

"I'm flattered. You'd really have me?"

Lulu returned to the side of the bed. She clasped his left hand in her tentacles. "I don't really know…"

His chest clenched. "Lu, I…"

"You didn't let me finish. I don't really know how you expect me to wear the ring," she chuckled. "I don't have fingers."

Dan sighed, relieved. "Maybe on a necklace?"

"It's a good idea," Lulu smiled, "of _course_ I will marry you, Daniel Baldwin. I'd be honored to."

"Wait, really? You'd actually… _really_?"

"Why are you so surprised?" she laughed.

"Well, not much tends to go right for me, if you hadn't noticed," he chuckled, but he was tearing up.

She used the edge of her tentacle to brush the tear away. He showed a small smile.

"Oh, I just realized that could have hydrated you a bit," she said apologetically.

They dissolved into exhausted laughing, before lapsing into kisses once more.


	3. Chapter 3

It had happened. Daniel Baldwin didn't think it was possible, but his contractions had become even more unbearable than they'd been before. He lay on his side, hugging a pillow to his chest. His eyes were squeezed shut in concentration, his glasses were situated on the collar of his gown, and his tail wound tightly around the railing of the bed. Lulu looked on piteously from her bedside chair, unsure of what her role was or what could have possibly helped at this moment. Should she rub his back? More hand squeezing? Lie next to him? Sit distantly, silent as a rock, doing absolutely nothing?

Lulu had opted for the final option.

Dan let out a sigh of release, blinking tiredly and giving Lu a small smile. He adjusted his position, if only slightly, before settling down again.

"You okay?" He mumbled.

"Me," Lulu scoffed, "okay, I guess, but who cares? How are you coping?"

"I care," he said, "and I'm fine. Been better, sure, but I'm fine."

"Well, the nurse said she'd be here shortly, but it's been more like thirty minutes. They're getting worse, aren't they? The pains?"

"Definitely. Right on top of each other."

"Are you, I mean, do you think you're close to...?"

Dan sighed again, exhausted enough as it was, trying not to think about the "pushing" part of things. Still, he was completely sure he'd had enough of this whole endeavor. "I ihope/i so."

As if on cue, the door opened and the nurse, a mouse, walked in.

"Sorry for the wait," she said, "we've been a little busy tonight. What seems to be the trouble?"

"Well, he…um…there was this…stuff…" Lulu attempted.

"The seal of my brood pouch ruptured," Dan said. He carefully sat up, or best he could, against the headboard, and replaced his glasses. Curious, and trying her best to be supportive, Lulu stood next to him to observe whatever was going on.

"Oh, so you're close, then?" The nurse peeled back the opening of his gown, inspecting widened gap just below his sternum.

"We were hoping you could tell us. I know it differs with every delivery," Dan said.

"You're definitely getting there. I'd wager within the next hour or so. Felt like doing any pushing?"

He groaned, rubbing his temples. "No. Maybe a little pressure, but nothing, y'know, urgent."

"Alright, well, I'll be sure to have the delivery room cleared for you as soon as possible. Won't be much longer. First time?"

"How'd you guess?" Lulu smirked.

The nurse shrugged. "How many?"

"Four. All girls," Dan said.

"Whoo boy. That'll be a handful."

The seahorse and squid let out a forced chuckle; both were just too exhausted at this point to care about light conversation.

An all too familiar pain wound its way around Dan's torso; he hunched over and let out an involuntary moan. His tail hugged a nearby pillow and his right hand scrambled for one of Lips' tentacles. He let out pitiful, pained groans. His other hand suddenly clutched his chest as a swift pressure ran along it. The combination of pressure and pain was immense, like his sternum might crack in two, and he tried so desperately to suffocate vocalizations of his agony.

"Oh Cod…" he said. Lulu could hear unease in his voice.

"What is it, Cupcake?"

"The first…she's coming. Now."

Lulu's eyes widened, notably unsure of how to react. She turned to the nurse. "Um, could you…get a doctor, or something?"

"Of course, of course!" She said, snapping to action. The mouse rushed out the door, leaving the befuddled couple.

The seahorse was on his side again, panting heavily as the wave of pain rolled along. Lulu watched as he curled over his stomach in effort, silently remaining in this position for a moment or two, before he relaxed again. Lulu paled; he was pushing.

"I felt her move up...she's pressed against…I couldn't help it…I'll try not to push again until the doctor gets here," he breathed.

She leaned down next to him until they were at the same eyelevel. "It's okay, Cupcake. Just do what you feel is right."

He opened his mouth to speak, then hesitated. A few scant tears, mostly from stress and exhaustion, came to his eyes. "What if I can't do this?" His voice cracked from strain.

"Oh Danny, you can. I have absolute faith in you," Lulu said, without a second's hesitation.

"Why are you always so sure?"

"You've gotten this far," she grinned.

"But...but what if..." he tried to suppress more tears.

Lulu sat down on the bed, gently placing one of her tentacles over Baldwin's stomach. "Look at me. You are one of the strongest people I know. Bar none. You're so close! And when this hell is over, we'll have four adorable, perfect girls."

"Perfect, huh? That's a lot of pressure," he said, but smiled.

Lulu kissed his forehead, and he gave the tentacle on his belly a light squeeze. Dan's smile contorted into a grimace as the pain swiftly returned. Lulu was amazed to feel the brood pouch contracting beneath her touch. Daniel rolled back onto his side, curling into a little ball of wretchedness. Every muscle of his form seemed to tighten at the same time as the pouch, as his body wanted nothing more than to expel its four overdue guests. Dan could still feel one of the babies shifting upwards towards the exit, giving her father a very rough time. A ridiculous amount of amniotic fluid now covered the top of Baldwin's gown, and the couple was beginning to think the first child might arrive before the doctor did.

"Easy, easy..." Lulu muttered, having no idea what to do. She gently rubbed his lower back, hoping to be helpful in any form she could.

Despite what Lulu had said, Dan was fighting every single brutal instinct telling him to push. He prayed the doctor might respond faster than the nurse had. Whatever hadn't been "urgent" before definitely was now. As anxious as Baldwin was about the process itself, Lips was doubly so in terms of being a decent coach. She worried about fainting at a crucial moment, or being a nuisance to the rest of the delivery room entourage. She knew her history of being clumsy and a bit of a mess, but she'd never worried about it much until right then. There was no way she could burden Daniel with her anxieties; certainly, not now.

The door swung open and the mouse-nurse from a moment ago scurried in pushing a gurney, followed by the doctor who was, to their surprise, a fish.

"I'm Dr. Gillian," she said, extending a fin to Ms. Lips, "I'm a specialist that comes in on the off chance there's a delivery of the hippocampus nature. I mainly go back and forth between here and Freshwater General. Forgive my bluntness, but why aren't you two back in the tanks?"

"Long story," Dan sighed.

"Sorry, hippo-what?" Lulu asked.

"She delivers seahorse babies…" Baldwin said weakly. Dan thought it was rather specific at first, then he realized that seahorses were really the only fish that had babies this way. Most fish just laid the eggs and were done with them until they hatched. And at that moment, he would have given anything to be ithat/i kind of fish.

Dr. Gillian nodded and smiled. Donning a pair of gloves, she peeled back Daniel's gown and briefly inspected the wide opening of his brood pouch. She had a look of faint surprise before turning to the nurse and nodding.

"He's ready," she said, and the couple sighed in relief.

The nurse handed Ms. Lips a set of scrubs, and said she'd need to don them for the delivery room. It was only a shirt, given that the pants wouldn't suit a squid, but it turned out to be long enough to cover her whole dress. She tucked it into the belt of her watersuit, and gave Dan a small smile.

"You don't look half bad in scrubs," Dan chuckled through the pain.

Without instruction or request, Lulu gently gathered her fiancé into her arms and laid him on the gurney. Both of his hands wrapped tightly around her right tentacle, the left one softly petted his dry head. Neither fish said a word as the safety bars of the gurney were raised, and the bed was guided carefully into the hallway. Baldwin was curled up in concentrated silence. He took rhythmic breaths, water pulsating through the tubes in his neck.

"I'll get you a washcloth in the delivery room," Lulu mumbled. "You're so dry."

Dan gently bussed Lulu's tentacle, a small smile on his tired face, but said nothing. When they entered the delivery room, it was so bright that Ms. Lips squinted the whole time the stretcher was navigated to the bed. Dr. Gillian and the nurse from before helped Daniel shift from one resting place to the other. He remained on his side for the time being, tensely curled over his stomach, his eyes squeezed shut. His hands still had a death-grip on Lulu's tentacle, only removed briefly when the nurse removed Dan's gown completely. The grip tightened as another contraction washed over him, and he instinctively began pushing again.

"Good, good. Just like that. First baby is coming really fast," the doctor said.

Daniel blanched even whiter, unsure of how much of the delivery he could actually stand to witness. Lulu stood behind him, anxiously watching the widened opening of Daniel's pouch. She let out a gasp of excitement when the head of the first baby began to push through. Thinking something was wrong, the seahorse immediately looked down at the fissure. He could feel the head emerging, there was no doubt, but to actually see it emerging was somewhat of a shock. A shock that it was all really happening.

"Oh Cod..." He breathed.

The pressure was brutal, and he fought his racing, panicked thoughts in an attempt to concentrate on the task at hand. He didn't have much time to contemplate it further, as another contraction wracked his body, and he immediately began pushing again. Dr. Gillian carefully began guiding the first head through the opening, and the couple could tell immediately that the baby would be as green as her father. Daniel panted stridently through the pain, holding on to Lulu's tentacle and the headboard for dear life.

"You got this, baby," Lulu said. Her spare tentacle softly petted his hair.

Baldwin released a mix of a gasp and a moan as the baby's head finally emerged. Lulu suppressed a squeal of excitement, and tried to focus on her partner. As horrified as Dan was to see a head exiting the top of his pouch, bursting forth like an alien parasite, he couldn't ignore the shiver of warmth he felt towards the fry. A strong welling need to protect this tiny life form that he had created. The next contraction came on sharp and strong, and he doubled over himself in his strongest effort to push. The baby was done waiting; she wanted out now. She was through with being cramped up in a tiny space with her three sisters.

Daniel didn't blame her.

He gave a last all-encompassing heave, and her shoulders slipped free, her torso to her tail sliding out rapidly after. Lulu sobbed in relief at seeing the first baby, but Daniel remained silent and intensely focused, his body trembling uncontrollably. The baby wasn't crying. Dr. Gillian hastily handed the infant to one of the nurses, who placed a plastic collar around her tiny neck. The cuff had tubes of water running to it, and immediately after it was put on, the baby took a sharp first breath, gurgling and wailing in defiance. She was wrapped in a dampened blanket to keep her skin from drying out, and then handed to her mother.

"Hello…hi, sweetheart," Lulu breathed, her voice shaking. She thought her heart might burst. Tears streamed down her face as she gave the baby a small kiss on one of her hands.

She nervously sat down on the edge of the bed as Dan, recovering from the first delivery, slowly rolled over onto his back. Lulu carefully lay the first of their four daughters against his chest. Baldwin said nothing, but pressed his lips against her forehead in brief kisses, and stroked her thick blue hair. Lulu could hear him shushing her under his breath, although the newborn had long stopped crying. He brushed away a couple of tears, most likely from being completely overwhelmed.

"Alright?" Lulu asked.

He nodded, giving a tired smile. With trembling arms, he reluctantly handed the first baby off to one of the nurses, who placed her in a water-laden bassinette. Lulu was amazed at the steps they were taking to keep fish babies hydrated, and was relieved it was one less thing to worry about. One of the nurses handed her a damp washcloth, and she immediately began dabbing Danny's forehead in an attempt to keep him vaguely hydrated. He brought up the tentacle he had been clasping and kissed it in a silent "thanks." Baldwin's tail curled up as he was hit with another wave of pain. He pressed himself back into the mattress, teeth gritted, panting, preparing to do it all over again.


End file.
